A Dragons Heart
by CamelotRUs
Summary: When Aithusa is hurt Morgana can only turn to one man, Merlin. He is willing to help but won't deny the grudge he has for Morgana.


***Hey Everyone! This is my first fanfiction and it's Mergana themed. Probably won't be too too long but I hope you take the time to read it and if I get some good reviews I'll continue my work on it. Always up for ideas ^.^

The warning bell donged loudly awakening everyone from their slumbers within the walls of Camelot. Merlin was running to his post, next to the Once and Future King, Arthur. As he skidded around one corner he silently prayed that his name won't be boomed throughout the caslt before he got there. As he continued running down the hall his foot caught on something and he was thrown down.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Merlin mummbled to himself as he rubbed the his back from where it had contacted with the stone floors. He heard a snicker and he caught his breath. Not just any snicker a female snicker. One though seemed to be consumed by evil. Merlin twisted his face to one filled with courage while he silently wished he was a million miles away from the horrible snickering echoing throughout the hallway he was in. He stood up and glanced down the hallway. He thought he saw a shadow pass behind a corner, however within the midnight darkness he couldn't be sure. "Morgana is that..-"

"MERLIN! WHERE THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! Here I was running around the castle trying to figure out the source of the warning bells but you've been here scared stiff as a bone. I was five minutes late meeting up with the knights all because I couldn't find my sword. Which, you forgot to polish! I should throw you in the stocks for this!" Arthur yelled as he turned the corner and saw Merlin all stoen faced. The King rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his blond hair. As he brought his hand down he whacked Merlin in the head.

"What was that for?" Merlin said adding another place for him to rub on his already sore body. "I was coming to meet you but I thought I saw someone. I think Morgana is in the caslte and that is why the warning bells have rung." Merlin said full of confidence as he looked straight at the king. He knew it was her. He had a way of sensing magic when it was near and he could have sworn he felt something. It was that or his hopes, or fears. Sometimes he couldn't even tell which emotion was gripping at him. Laughter followed from the end of his sentence. Luaghter from Arthur and his knights.

"Now Merlin. Why would Morgana just randomly show up here in Camelot. The lady hasn't been seen since Agravaine died. She wouldn't dare come here. She wouldn't have the guts." Gwaine said while giving Merlin a pat on his back. "Besides we found the intruder didn't we my lord?"

"Yeah. You're "Morgana" was just an escaped prisoner. Didn't want to face her time in the cell. She was apparently just brought in this morning." Arthur said. "Now Merlin. Why don't you polish my sword which your pea-brain forgot to remind you to and then go back to sleep. You have my stables to muck out tomorrow." Arthus said as he and the knights exited the hallway each making their respective turns to their chambers while continuing to joke about Morgana breaking in. Merlin rolled his eyes. One day, one day they will actually take him seriously. Of course he revealed his magic and showed how powerful he really was they might respect him. That was if magic wasn't outlawed in Camelot and if he wouldn't be killed. You would think with how long Arthur and Merlin have bonded as King and manservent that it would be no problem. However Arthur is the son of Uther Penndragon, the one who killed hundreds just because of their belief in the old religion and sorcery. Merlin wished for better days and knew that Arthur would be the one to bring them...if only the king wasn't so arrogant.

Merlin looked down the hallways again to the last place he saw the shadow. However the only thing there was one of the curtains flapping its bright red colors freely in the wind for someone had opened a window. Merlin raised an eyebrow, something he found himself mimicing after living with Gaius for so long. He walked to the window with the full intention to close it when he saw a glimpse of a shadow in the corner again. As he closed the window causing a cease to the flapping curtain he turned and followed the shadow. His boots echoing among the stone floor. He followed the shadow, which happened to be very fast, down to the prison cells. Once he thought he lost the shadow he heard the evil female snicker again.

"Who's there." Merlin whispered. Careful to not wake the gaurds at their post a few feet away. He walked closer to the prison cells. He heard the snicker again, although much closer. It came within the cell he was next to. He looked inside and saw a young girl, maybe twelve, sitting in a heap.

"Are you...Merlin?" The young girl asked as she glanced at the sorcerer. Merlin stood up taller and expected the girl. She had long dark hair, one similar to that of a raven. The firelight reflected in her emerald eyes. Her eyes held fear, but determination. She wore a simple peasants dress. Merlin didn't answer the girls question. What if she was evil? How did a little girl even know his name. "Please! I just need to know. She said you could help me." The young girl begged as she stumped to the bars and grabbed hold of them and looked into the sorcerers eyes.

"Who is she?" Merlin asked. Still refusing to answer.

"I don't know her name. She said you were a friend to magic though." The young girl said. "I have magic too. Please I was just trying to save a n animal when the patrol saw me." The young girl was starting to have tears in her eyes. Merlin fidgeted. He hated to see someone so young being locked up for something they have no control of or for doing something so innocent. Merlin couldn't let the girl just sit here. He sighed.

"I'll get you out but don't tell anyone." Merlin said as he whispered a spell and the lock snapped open. He grabbed the young girl and went further down the passage way to the normal escape route he was used to going out of. The problem with the Camelot dungeons was that there was so many escape routes. They never seemed to hold anyone for a long enough time. Merlin rushed down the corrider into some tunnels and out of the castle walls through a grate. He continued walking heading towards the forest. It was ten minutes before the warning bells rung. The young girl start to shake violently.

"It will be okay the woods are just there." Merlin said as he quickened his pace to a jog. The young girl started crying and continued to say sorry. He couldn't understand why she was sorry. For bringing him into this mess. It wasn't a problem. Honestly with the way Arthur believes him Merlin could say he was picking daisies for him. Thats if they were to get caught though and Merlin was determined not to let that happen. The little girl reminded him of Morgana a bit. The way she was at the begining. Full of fear of magic and looking for someone to help her and turning to him. The difference being is that Merlin didn't help Morgana. Maybe if he had she would be different. They would be happy. They had a secret romance going on for a while. However she was consumed by evil, all thinks to her dear sister for that. Merlin spent so many nights stealing at his stone ceiling thinking of how things could have been with Morgana if he had revealed to her that he also had magic. How different things could have been. They both could have supported Arthurs role as King and help him achieve his destiny. They could train together. He could show her his dragon. Maybe they could have both went to Arthur together and revealed their magic. Perhaps they even could of had a life together. That was all in the past now.

As Merlin jumped over branches and tried not to get snagged by branches he found himself right in the center of the forest. He placed the girl down. "You should be safe here. Now go. Find help. Magic is not a curse, yes it is a burden but it is also a gift. Treat it well." Merlin said while placing his hand on top of the dark hair of the girl and once more looked at the lights reflections in the girls emerald eyes. There was so much that just reminded him of Morgana in her. The little girl smiled at him, it was almost an evil smile. Suddenly her face aged rapidly to a woman of maybe twenty or so years old.

"Oh don't worry Merlin I have found my help." Said the little girl, who wasn't so little any more, it was Morgana! Merlin stared wide-eyed at her.

"Morg-!" "Oh don't act so surprised Merlin. The little girl was actually how I looked when I was twelve. I knew you could tell the resemblence." Morgana said as she stepped closer to Merlin. Merlin stared at her, hard. How could he be decieved so easily? Was he really that easy to fool?

"What are you doing here Morgana?" Merlin asked in a serious tone with an edge of fury in his voice.

"Excatly what I said. I need your help. She said you could help." Morgana said in a rather obvious tone.

"Again. Who is she."

"Aithusa." Morgana said as she stared into Merlins deep blue eyes. Eyes the always reminded her of the summer sky. Merlin glanced away from her. How did Morgana even know about Aithusa. He hadn't heard from his young white dragon in months, almost a year.

"Please Merlin. She is sick. She told me about your magic. I didn't come to Camelot for destruction, only for help. She said you were the last dragonlord. Being with her has changed me. After Agravaine died I was wounded, I was about to die. Then I saw Aithusa fly down and she breathed on me. She gave me a second chance Merlin. I am willing to change. I don't want her to die Merlin. Please. We were friends once, why can't we be friends again." Morgana begged. Tears starting to flow from her emerald eyes, causing their reflecting technique to enhance. Merlin stared at her. She was right, they were once friends, more then friends.

"We were more then friends Morgana. You knew how I felt. I'll help you, but not for you. For Aithusa. What happened to my dragon." Merlin asked coldy.

"It's her heart. It's dieing." Morgana replied sadly. Her sadness was not just for Aithusa but for herself. She knew his feelings for her. They were so happy. It was one of the happiest times of her life. Sneaking around the castle to be with each other. Making fun or Arthur together and complaining about how Uther killed another person. They were so happy. Then came the day she desperatly needed the man she thought cared about her. That was the day he shut her out. She thought it was because he was scared. She resented him for it, hence her evil ways. Then when Aithusa saved her she remembered all her happy memories and wished to go back and be with her beloved Merlin again. She knew that after what had happened she woudn't be able to though. She saw the way he looked at her whenever they crossed paths. When Aithusa told Morgana that Merlin had magic she was happy. She didn't hate him for holding the secret from her. She thought that now they could be together. Then Aithusa kept getting sicker and sicker. She had to get to Merlin.

"What do you mean her heart is dying?" Merlin asked confused. Dragons don't have dying hearts. Do they? It wasn't making sense. What if this was another of Morganas tricks. It wouldn't surprise him. There was something about the way Morgana was acting that was making him believe her though. Was it the old feelings resurfacing or was it something more?

"When she saved me she gave a part of herself away. She was too young to think of the consequence but now he heart isn't strong enough for her." Morgana said trying to hold back the tears and be strong. Merlin looked sternly at her, avoiding her eyes. He nodded.

"Lets go then." Merlin said as he brushed Morganas dark hair away from his face causing a tingling sense in both of them. "The sooner I save Aithusa the faster we can continue with our normal lives." Morgana nodded and felt a lump in her throat rising but choked it down. The midnight air blew around them and Morgana walked Merlin a little more into the forest, keeping cautious if Camelots gaurd were to rush upon them. Finally they reached a grove where to horses stayed tied up.

"Let's go, we ride until morning." Morgana said as she reached the brown horse and got into the saddle. She motioned to the black horse for Merlin to get in. Once bother were situated the started on their journey. Both glanced at each other from time to time both wondering if the past could repeat itself or if they were to be thrown into another age of grief.

**First ever fanfiction chapter finished. Sorry if it was pretty bad but I hope to read your reviews so that I can forever improve on my writing. Thanks so much for reading. I have an interesting story planned out just don't know how to write it all. Have no idea how long this will be. Depends on how long I feel a chapter has to be. :P **


End file.
